Crazy Side
by carverwords19
Summary: Mereka ini memiliki sisi gila yang jarang diketahui banyak orang demi mendapatkan belahan jiwanya. Namun, ketika takdir telah berbaur dengan kehidupan mereka.. semuanya berubah. Akankah semuanya berjalan mulus dan takdir dapat menyandingkan dua orang itu? Silahkan baca dan REVIEW!/Chapter 5 bagian 2 updated/Summary berubah/and Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Guys! Salam kenal, aku disini newbie dan otomatis ini adalah cerita pertamaku yang semoga aja tidak menjadi sampah di fandom ini. Harap dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan kata, kalimat, atau apapun yang kurang berkenan di hati para pembaca, dan tuangkan semua komentar-komentar kalian di kolom review. Kalo cerita ini kurang enak dibaca, silahkan keluar dan baca fic lainnya yang lebih bagus dari punya saya ini. Maaf untuk semua itu, mungkin masih harus lebih banyak belajar lagi. Sekian, and enjoy the story!

* * *

Sisi Gila

.

Disclaimer : Belong to Aoyama Gosho. Tapi cerita ini murni milik penulis.

Pairing : Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano dan Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo.

Warning : Agak gak jelas gitu, OOC, typo(s), alurnya kadang lama kadang cepet.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Awal yang sedikit manis.

Sejak Organisasi Hitam musnah dan sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, akhirnya Conan dan Ai telah kembali ke tubuh asli mereka. Mungkin sebenarnya mereka kembali karena kebaikan Shiho yang sudah berhasil menemukan penawar APTX 4869_nya_. Shiho dan Shinichi memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah yang bersebelahan. Mereka kini menjadi tetangga yang akur, terkadang salah satu dari keduanya datang ke salah satu rumah untuk sekadar mengobrol atau bercerita tentang kenangan mereka waktu masih berada di tubuh kecil mereka dan terkadang pergi berdua ke taman, lalu ke Tropical Land dan sebagainya.

Shinichi senang sekali karena ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi di SMA Teitan dan pastinya ia akan bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Ran? Lalu, Shiho yang agak sedikit gelisah karena akan satu sekolah dengan Shinichi dan juga Ran merasa kecewa. Ia merasa menyesal karena telah membuat penawar obat yang ia ciptakan itu. Rasanya ia ingin kembali seperti dulu saja, masa-masa saat tubuh mereka kecil.

Di hari pertama keduanya akan kembali ke SMA Teitan, Shinichi menjemput Shiho untuk mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"Haibara! Saatnya kita berangkat!" teriakan Shinichi mampu membuat tetangga lain yang masih tertidur menutup telinga mereka dengan bantal karena suaranya yang terlalu nyaring sekaligus garing.

Shiho dengan santai membuka pintu lalu menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan mengerikan."Kau Kudo-kun, bisakah kau tidak berteriak sekeras itu? Kau tidak kasihan ya pada para tetangga yang masih tidur? Lihat jam tanganmu, ini masih pukul 5 lewat 15 menit. Apa kau gila?!" ucap Shiho panjang lebar.

"Maafkan aku Haibara, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, kita akan kembali bersekolah dan kembali belajar lalu mengerjakan pr lalu kita akan.." ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh Shiho, "Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku bisa merasakan aura semangatmu, tapi bagiku ini biasa saja. Kau saja yang melebih-lebihkan keadaan. Seperti tidak pernah merasakan bangku sekolah saja," ucapnya sedikit acuh. "Ayo kita berangkat nanti kau tidak bisa menikmati hari pertamamu dengan baik," lanjutnya sambil tangannya menarik lengan kanan Shinichi.

Shinichi tersenyum lebar, mengangguk dan mengikuti tarikan dari Shiho dengan pasrah. Setelah mereka sampai di kelas, anak-anak hanya bisa terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bahkan ada yang sampai mencubit tangan, menampar pipi, dan menampar pantat teman sebangkunya karena merasa kurang yakin dengan penglihatannya. Sebab yang mereka tahu adalah Shinichi menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan sebagian murid mengatakan bahwa Shinichi telah tewas. Tetapi, semua kata-kata itu ternyata bohong.

Kini, Shinichi telah berdiri dengan senyumanya yang paling menawan. Lalu disambut oleh teriakan teman-temannya. Ada yang memeluk Shinichi karena terharu, menepuk-nepuk pundak Shinichi dengan tatapan bangga bahkan ada seorang siswi yang mencium Shinichi dengan tiba-tiba. "Hai Shinichi! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap siswi itu dan ternyata dia.. Ran, dengan posisi memeluk Shinichi dengan kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Shinichi.

"Aku.. aku hanya menangani kasus yang rumit Ran. Dan aku juga sangat merindukamu," kata Shinichi tersenyum simpul dan heran mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini oleh Ran yang hanya dibalas dengan ciuman hangat Ran dan itu cukup membuat teman-teman lainnya merasa iri dengan kemesraan mereka berdua. Benar, dicerita ini Shinichi sudah berpacaran dengan Ran, bahkan sebelum tubuh Shinichi mengecil. Sejak itulah, mereka sering kehilangan kabar dan hubungan mereka pernah dikabarkan berakhir. Tetapi bekat kesabaran Ran yang tiada batas itu dan dengan setianya ia menunggu kedatangan Shinichi, cerita itu hanyalah kabar burung.

"Oh iya, teman-teman sebelumnya terima kasih atas perhatian kalian. Aku sekarang akan memperkenalkan seseorang. Sepertinya, ia akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk kita." Sontak anak-anak di kelas itu kompak memasang wajah penasaran mereka.

Shinichi keluar lalu mendapati Shiho yang sedang melamun, lalu ia mengajak Shiho masuk ke kelas. "Perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik Haibara, dan jangan mempermalukanku." Bisik Shinichi di telinga Shiho. Shiho-pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Namaku Shiho Miyano. Aku partner Shinichi sewaktu dia menghilang tanpa jejak itu karena ada satu kasus yang sangat menggemparkan sekaligus rumit. Aku sebenarnya tinggal di Amerika. Ayahku asli Amerika dan ibuku orang Jepang. Terima kasih," ucapan Shiho hanya disambut oleh tatapan diam sekaligus terpaku dari teman-temannya. Mereka mengira gadis ini adalah gadis yang sangat dingin namun sangat cantik.

"Baiklah, apa ada kursi yang kosong untuk ku duduki?" sahut Shiho memecah keheningan yang melanda kelas itu. Spontan saja, para lelaki di kelas itu langsung riuh untuk mencoba memberikan tempat duduknya untuk gadis yang satu ini.

Sedangkan para siswi di kelas itu sebagian ada yang kesal karena mereka saja yang sudah lama berteman jarang mendapat perhatian yang begitu antusias seperti yang dialami Shiho. Lalu Shinichi membuka suara, "Oke cukup kalian semua. Mulai sekarang, Shiho akan duduk sebangku denganku di belakang sana." Shinichi menunjuk dua kursi di belakang kursi Ran dan Sonoko. Ran yang merasa cemburu dengan Shinichi karena baru pertama kali Ia melihat Shinichi begitu baik pada seorang gadis. Apalagi menurutnya Shiho sangat cantik dan mukanya jauh dari wajah asli perempuan Jepang.

"Shinichi, bukankah lebih baik Shiho-san duduk sendiri saja di belakang sana?" Ran mencoba bertanya pada Shinichi dengan wajah yang memohon untuk tidak duduk bersama Shiho. "Tidak Ran, aku sudah sepakat padanya agar kita duduk sebangku," kata Shinichi dengan tegas. Kali ini Shiho menyaut, "Tapi Kudo-kun, jika Ran keberatan aku akan duduk sendiri saja di sana. Aku tidak suka membuat keributan diantara sepasang kekasih. Dan ingat, kita juga belum sepakat untuk duduk sebangku," kata Shiho dengan nada khasnya yang dingin.

Kemudian Shiho hendak berjalan menuju kursi itu tapi dengan cepat Shinichi menangkap tangannya dan berkata, "Tidak Miyano, kau tahu? Ran itu sangat pengertian denganku. Dan ia pasti akan membolehkan jika kita duduk sebangku. Iya kan Ran?" Tanya Shinichi dan menoleh kearah Ran. "Baiklah, terserah saja Shinichi." Ran bangkit lalu pergi dengan Sonoko.

Ia hanya merasa cemburu dengan Shiho. Ia takut Shinichi akan berpaling dengan Shiho dan itu pasti akan membuatnya terluka. Dan sekarang ia hanya butuh udara segar untuk menjernihkan segala pikiran negatif yang sangat mengganggunya. Karena saat itu bel sudah berbunyi, mau tidak mau semua murid di SMA Teitan masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan bersiap memulai pelajaran dengan fokus.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Shinichi dan Shiho memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan sekolah dan ketika mereka melewati lapangan Shiho bertanya pada Shinichi, "Hei Kudo-kun! Mengapa kau bilang pada Ran jika kita sudah sepakat untuk duduk sebangku? Padahal kan kita di luar tadi tidak berbicara sama sekali. Kau yang berbicara padaku untuk segera masuk ke kelas, sedangkan aku hanya diam." Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan serius.

"Eh, itu.. tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Tapi, bukannya kau senang ya bisa duduk denganku?" Shinichi langsung mendapat jitakan yang cukup keras dari Shiho.

Lalu, "Hei! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau menjitakku seperti kau menjitak benda yang lembek. Lain kali lihat dulu apa yang kau jitak." ucap Shinichi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

"Oh, maafkan aku Kudo-kun. Aku juga refleks tadi, aku hanya tidak suka dengan ucapanmu barusan. Ingat dan camkan dengan baik. Aku tidak begitu suka duduk sebangku denganmu karena kau sangat membosankan. Aku ingin pindah tempat duduk saja jika begitu," sahut Shiho dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Hei, lagipula aku hanya bercanda padamu. Haibara yang aku kenal dahulu sangatlah baik dan tidak mudah marah seperti ini. Biar aku tebak, apa kau hari ini sedang.. datang bulan?" kali ini Shiho kembali menjitak kepala Shinichi tidak begitu keras tapi mampu membuat Shinichi hampir menyerah dengan kelakuan Shiho.

"Maafkan aku Haibara, jika kata-kataku barusan membuatmu tersinggung. Aku akan diam saja sekarang." Shinichi diam sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sekarang mulai nyeri lagi dengan jitakan Shiho.

Shiho tertawa lepas, baru kali ini Ia merasa sangat senang karena wajah Shinichi yang sangat berantakan sekarang. Hal ini membuat Shinichi heran lalu menoleh ke arah Shiho dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Dengar ya Kudo-kun, aku tidak sedang datang bulan dan aku sangat senang menjahilimu. Karena mukamu saat ku jitak tadi sangatlah lucu. Coba tadi aku foto dan aku pajang di mading sekolah, pasti semua anak di sekolah ini akan menertawaimu." ucapan Shiho hanya dibalas dengan tatapan, coba-saja-kau-kalau-berani dari Shinichi. "Terserah kau sajalah Haibara. Tapi kau harus membayarnya dengan ini."

Shinichi lalu mengejar Shiho di tengah lapangan. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Adegan ini menjadi adegan teromantis bagi para penontonnya, siapa lagi jika bukan semua murid di SMA Teitan. Mereka melihat Shinichi dan Shiho seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. Shinichi tampan, sedangkan Shiho cantik. Apalagi ditambah dengan adegan Shiho yang terpeleset di tengah lapangan lalu tiba-tiba Shiho mendapati dirinya sudah terjatuh di bawah tubuh Shinichi.

Itu membuat semua murid kelas 11 dan 12 disana langsung berteriak dengan riuh yaitu "Cium.. cium.. cium," lalu murid kelas 10-nya bilang "Jangan.. jangan.. jangan…" begitu terus sampai Ran dan Sonoko datang ke lapangan lalu dengan cepat Ran menarik Shinichi untuk bangun dan membawanya pergi. Shiho yang masih kaget dengan adegan ketidaksengajaan tadi lalu ditarik paksa oleh Sonoko dan kemudian menamparnya dengan keras. Suara riuh seluruh murid SMA Teitan-pun berhenti seketika.

* * *

_Bersambung.. _

Wah, masa bersambung? Iya dong, nanti akanaku lanjutkan lagi ya kawan-kawan. Kalo bisa sih secepat mungkin, tapi berhubung sekolah makin hari makin memperbanyak pr dan ulangan, bisa-bisa nanti aku ngelanjutinnya tidak bisa cepat. Tapi aku janji akan menamatkan cerita ini setuntas-tuntasnya. Oiya, sebenarnya aku sudah sering mereview fic-fic kece di fandom ini tapi sayangnya tidak berakun. Nah, jika kalian pernah melihat nama 'sskudomiyano', itu aku wkwk. Maaf ya, waktu itu aku lupa password akunku sendiri tapi sekarang aku ingat dan sekalian nyoba deh bikin cerita gaje nan alay ini. Aku juga udah mulai memfavoritkan cerita-cerita badai di fandom ini. Oke, cukup sudah curhatannya. Terima kasih banyak ya, sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita gaje nan alay ini. Penulis juga tidak henti-hentinya bilang, reviewlah sebanyak mungkin readers! sebelum mereview itu dilarang wkwk. Jangan takut untuk flame-nannya, disini semua bentuk review apapun bakalan diterima.

Selamat bersekolah kembali dan see ya in da next chapter! _Bye_!


	2. Chapter 2

Guuuuuuuuys! Aku kembali dengan cerita gaje nan alay iniii.. finally bisa update juga wohoho. Ini dia guys lanjutannya, masih pada penasaran kaaaan? Wkwk, pede banget gila. *ditimpuk readers dan dilemparin sandal swalo, wkwkw. Lagian, ada apa yang baca fic lo?* Oke, maap yaa kalo ada banyak typo dan kesalahan kata atau apapun itu yang menggangu para pembaca. Fic ini murni sebagai hiburan semata. And happy reading! But wait, you must to review this story after you read it. Okay? Don't try to lying on me.

* * *

Disclaimer : Always belong to Mr. Gosho, Aoyama Gosho. But this story already is mine.

Pairing : Shinichi Shiho, always and forever.

Warning : I told ya before, ini cerita banyak typo(s)nya, agak gak jelas gitu, AU, alurnya kadang lama kadang cepet, bahkan mungkin membosankan. Makanya kalo udah ada rasa ingin muntah ditengah-tengah baca cerita ini, mending segera keluarin terus baca yang lain deh. Aku udah saranin loh yaa.

Oke, kalo kalian udah baca tulisan ini berarti kalian nekat -_- Yasudahlah yuk ah, capcus. Here we go, enjoy! x

"…" bicara langsung

'_bla..bla..bla.._' sedang bicara dalam hati atau tidak bicara secara 'langsung'

* * *

Chapter 2 – Aku, kau dan jendela itu.

"Dengar ya anak baru, jika kau sekali lagi mendekati Shinichi jangan harap kau bisa bertahan di sekolah ini," sahut Sonoko dengan wajah setannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di kerah baju Shiho.

Shiho agak kaget dan hanya bisa diam, lalu segera berlari ke arah toilet untuk membereskan bajunya yang sudah setengah kusut. Tak dihiraukannya suara murid-murid yang mulai sedikit gaduh.

.

Di taman belakang SMA Teitan, Ran terus memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi pada Shinichi bahkan sedari tadi Shinichi belum memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya pada Ran. Ran selalu seperti ini jika sedang marah, akan memberikan pertanyaan lalu pernyataan jika ia selalu mencintainya, padahal Shinichi sudah tahu itu dan dia juga belum tentu salah kan?

Akhirnya setelah kemarahan Ran mulai mereda, Shinichi dan Ran saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Hal ini ternyata dilihat oleh Shiho dibalik dinding taman itu yang lumayan besar. Tanpa sadar air mata Shiho turun tanpa sebab yang kuat. Lalu tangannya mengusap-usap dadanya berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Badannya terasa lemas sekali. Ingin rasanya ia berada di posisi Ran saat ini juga walau hanya hitungan detik.

Ketika ia sadar jika ini di sekolah dan bukan di sebuah mimpi, Shiho bangkit lalu segera menuju ke kelas. Shinichi dan Ran kembali ke lapangan yang ternyata masih penuh dengan tatapan penasaran oleh murid-murid lainnya. Karena mereka terlihat sudah baik-baik saja, seluruh murid pun akhirnya bubar dan keadaan kembali normal seperti biasa.

.

Hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal. Guru-guru ingin mengadakan rapat mendadak jadi seluruh siswa dipulangkan. Shiho yang selama pelajaran berlangsung hingga sekarang, masih diam. Ia tidak sekalipun menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi. Akhirnya Shinichi terpaksa menarik tangannya untuk pulang bersama. Kebetulan sekali hari ini Ran sedang latihan karate, karena mulai sekarang ia menjadi ketua klub karate di sekolahnya.

"Apa yang kau mau? Menyeretku hingga ke tengah jalan lalu membiarkan aku mati tertabrak?" Shiho akhirnya membuka mulutnya yang selama tadi hanya merapat rapi seperti dijahit benang dan menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Shinichi.

"Astaga Haibara, aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu padamu. Apa aku sudah gila? Aku hanya mau mengajakmu makan siang, apa kau keberatan?" ucap Shinichi dengan tersenyum.. sangat manis. Awalnya Shiho hanya diam dan malas untuk mengatakan iya walaupun perutnya sendiri sudah berbunyi dari tadi.

Lalu, ia terpaksa mengangguk dan sampailah mereka di Café terdekat. Shiho hanya memesan sandwich dengan selai blueberry dan teh lemon segar sedangkan Shinichi burger dan jus jeruk. Shiho masih diam dalam lamunannya. Shinichi tiba-tiba bersuara, "Hei Haibara! Apa kau masih marah dengan kejadian yang tadi? Jika iya, sungguh aku pun tidak sengaja jatuh diatasmu dan aku memang tersandung batu yang agak besar tadi lalu.." belum sempat Shinichi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shiho kembali bersuara sembari meletakkan sandwichnya di piring

"Dengar ya Kudo-kun, aku sama sekali tidak marah dengan kejadian memalukan yang kita alami di sekolah tadi. Dan tenang saja, aku juga sudah mengerti dan sudah memaafkanmu. Hanya saja.." Shiho terdiam sebentar, ia sempat akan mengatakan kejadian mengenaskan itu pada Shinichi tapi sepertinya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Sebenarnya ia tidak marah sama sekali dengan Shinichi, malah ia merasa cukup senang dengan kejadian tadi. Perasaan aneh yang mulai melanda tubuhnya, lalu degupan jantungnya yang bedegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, lalu ia sempat merasakan hembusan nafas Shinichi waktu ia menatapnya langsung dimatanya yang begitu menangkan jiwa dan ah, semuanya begitu indah bila ia bayangkan lebih lanjut.

"Hanya saja apa, Miyano? Katakan saja, siapa tahu ada kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat padamu dan aku lupa untuk meminta maaf darimu." ucap Shinichi lembut sambil sesekali menyeruput minumannya.

'_Ya, ada Kudo-kun kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan di depan mataku waktu aku melewati taman belakang sekolah. Kau telah berpelukan sangat mesra dengan Ran di depanku. Dan aku belum sanggup untuk menerima dan merelakannya. Maafkan aku Kudo-kun_,' batin Shiho yang membuat matanya menjadi sedikit berair. Hal ini tentunya tidak disadari oleh detektif tampan yang sama sekali tidak pernah peka terhadap perempuan itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku.. tidak apa-apa kok, tapi jika kau sekali waktu ingin menceritakannya padaku aku akan siap mendengarkannya dengan baik." Shinichi bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menuju ke tempat pembayaran untuk membayar makanannya dan Shiho. Shiho yang masih dalam lamunannya segera tersadar karena ia tak mau ditinggal sendiri disini dan ia segera menyusul Shinichi kesana.

Dalam perjalanan pulang pun mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Tidak ada yang ingin bersuara, alih-alih ada topik yang menarik untuk dibahas, keadaan seperti ini malah membuat seolah-olah mereka menyatu dengan keheningan sore berlatar jingga cerah. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumahnya masing-masing.

.

Malam semakin larut tapi Shiho dan Shinichi belum juga terlelap. Mereka sedang terhanyut ke dalam lamunannya masing-masing. Shinichi yang tengah sibuk memikirkan tambatan hatinya siapa lagi jika bukan Ran, lalu Shiho yang tengah sibuk menenangkan perasaannya yang setengah hancur dengan peristiwa yang menurutnya sangat mengenaskan jiwanya itu.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua membuka jendela kamar mereka dan terlihatlah wajah mereka yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain dari arah yang berlawanan. Kebetulan jarak rumah mereka bisa dibilang tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat juga, lumayan untuk bisa saling mengobrol dalam suara yang tidak terlalu keras.

Saat itu, Shiho kaget bukan main, ia tidak menyangka jika Shinichi belum tidur dan bisa bersamaan membuka jendela di tengah malam seperti ini. Shinichi juga sama kagetnya dengan Shiho. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika Shiho belum tidur ketika semua lampu di sekitar rumahnya sudah gelap dan yang masih menyala hanya kamarnya dan kamar Shiho.

Lalu mereka akhirnya saling menyapa lewat senyuman dan Shinichi tiba-tiba tergerak untuk membuat tulisan lewat kertas yang lumayan besar dan akan ia tunjukkan pada Shiho di sebrang sana. '_Hai, kau belum bisa tidur ya?'_ katanya.

Shiho tertawa pelan dan memutar matanya lalu ia mengambil kertasnya juga untuk dibuat tulisan balasan,_ 'Hai juga, sejauh ini belum. Kau sendiri?'_ Shiho memegang kertas itu ke arah Shinichi.

'_Seperti yang kau lihat, insomniaku mulai datang.' _balas Shinichi mengangkat bahunya. Dilihatnya orang disebrang sana sedang menulis sedikit cepat.

'_Aku yakin kau bukan sedang insomnia, pasti kau sedang memikirkan Ran. Iya kan?' _Shiho menunjukkan kertas itu dengan ekspresi khawatir yang sengaja dibuat-buat olehnya.

Shinichi kaget membaca tulisan itu dan dengan cepat membuat balasan di kertas selanjutnya. '_Apa dulu kau merangkap menjadi seorang peramal? Darimana kau tahu itu?' _melihat itu Shiho tertawa lalu menulis balasannya, '_Tidak, bodoh! setahuku rata-rata pria tidak bisa tidur di malam hari itu hanya karena dia banyak pikiran dan seorang wanita telah memenuhi kepalanya.' _

Shinichi agak tersentak dengan tulisan yang Shiho buat itu. Lalu dengan tenang menulis dan menunjukkannya pada yang disebrang. _'Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau telah berhasil membaca pikiranku saat ini. Aku memang sedang memikirkan seorang wanita. Dan apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?' _kini giliran Shinichi yang balik bertanya.

'_Well, masalah perempuan yang tidak boleh diketahui laki-laki. Kalau aku memberitahumu, sama saja aku membocorkan privasiku padamu. Aku jadi penasaran siapa wanita beruntung itu Kudo-kun.' _Dibaliknya kertas besar miliknya itu pada Shinichi. Tatapan mengerikan yang sukar dijelaskan muncul pada ekspresi Shiho sesaat sebelum Shinichi menatapnya ngeri.

Kali ini Shinichi tersenyum dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. Senyum itu sepertinya misterius. Lalu ia menulis di kertasnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Shiho. _'Benarkah itu Mrs. Haibara? Aku sangat tersanjung dengan itu, jika kau masih penasaran hingga terbawa dalam mimpi indahmu malam ini, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku akan memberitahumu besok saja ya disekolah.' _Tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama, balasan singkat, tepat, padat khas Shiho sudah terbaca dengan jelas olehnya, _'Oke, kupegang janjimu besok.' _

Akhirnya basa-basi mereka malam ini selesai dengan Shinichi yang memberikan rasa penasaran di diri Shiho. Percakapan singkat melalui kertas besar itu sudah cukup membuat _mood-_nya kembali naik. Siapa yang tidak akan senang jika bisa bertatap-tatapan langsung seperti dia tadi, terus bisa berbalas-balas tulisan konyol seperti yang barusan ia lakukan.

Rasanya Shiho ingin muntah sekarang karena mengingat senyuman misterius Shinichi yang sepertinya tidak pantas untuk muka 'jeleknya' itu. Shiho mendengus pelan dan melihat jendelanya kini sudah tertutup kembali.

Shinichi juga sepertinya sudah menutup jendelanya dan ia yakin sekali tadi ada suara telefon dari rumah detektif bodoh itu. Lalu, tanpa sadar Shiho pun terlelap. Tanpa tahu, jika Shinichi sedang berbunga-bunga mendapat telefon dari pacar setianya, Ran.

* * *

_Bersambung.. _

Gimana? Lebih ancur dari yang kemarin kan? Pastinya. Oh iya, terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Kalian sangat-sangat membantu demi kelanjutan cerita ini. Balasan reviewnya sekarang ;

kennysandrina908 : ini lanjutannyaa, pastinya shinshi. jangan nyerah ya baca fic aneh ini. terimakasih reviewnya.

Lillya Hozikawa : salam kenal juga :) boleh banget, tau di bagian mana percakapan bocah itu? wkwkw, terima kasih ya reviewnya kamu sangat membantu sekali. ini dia lanjutannya, jangan nyerah ya baca fic aneh ini.

Akihabara bakain49 : terima kasih ya reviewnya. bisa kasih tau di bagian mana yang kurang tertata? ini dia lanjutannya! jangan nyerah ya baca fic aneh ini.

guest : Terima kasih ya, ini sudah di update! :)x

* * *

Chapter 3 sedang dalam proses pengeditan, harap bersabar ya! Lot of love, _bye_!


	3. Chapter 3

Gausah basa-basi lagi, kan udah pernah di chapter sebelumnya. Ini adalah lanjutannya, enjoy!

Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), aneh dan gaje adalah paket kumplit cerita ini. Bila anda merasa ingin muntah disaat-saat membaca cerita ini diperkenankan untuk segera mengclose fic ini dan segera minum air putih yang banyak. Penulis hanya bisa meminta maaf untuk semua itu.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Sedikit terkuak

Besok adalah hari ini. Shiho bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya begitu bersemangat ingin mengetahui hal konyol yang membuat detektif kuno itu tidak bisa tidur. Entahlah, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pasti karena wanita itu.

Wanita itu.

Seorang gadis cantik khas jepang berambut hitam panjang berbakat ilmu bela diri yang mematikan sekaligus anggun di dalamnya, Ran Mouri.

Kebetulan hari ini Shiho pergi sendiri jalan kaki. Lumayan juga udara pagi ini. Tidak dingin dan sedikit hangat. Memberikan makna lain yang sangat tersirat di benak Shiho. Bahkan disaat sendiri seperti ini, otaknya dengan bangga mengagung-agungkan nama detektif bodoh itu. Terbalik dengan hatinya yang mencoba melerai semua itu. Ia sadar, dirinya bukanlah takdir bagi detektif itu.

Selalu hanya ada satu pasangan di dunianya saat ini. Pasangan serasi yang menenggelamkannya dalam lautan dusta. Ingin rasanya tidak mengenalnya sama sekali daripada harus menganggung beban fana yang mampu membuat dirinya merasa begitu bodoh pernah ditinggalkan jejak olehnya. Tak terasa juga lamunannya bisa membuat langkahnya menjadi lebih cepat dan sampai pada sekolahnya. Sekaligus.. nerakanya.

Shinichi yang melihat Shiho masuk ke kelas langsung bersemangat mengajaknya ngobrol. Tapi, jangan kau ganggu Shiho Miyano dalam keadaan galau berat seperti ini. Apalagi mengajaknya bicara, kau hanya membuang-buang tenagamu saja. Lebih baik diamkan saja dia sendiri. Tapi, yang namanya orang sedang punya cerita heboh dan ingin sekali menceritakan itu kepada orang lain, tetap saja tidak ditanggapi olehnya. Oleh detektif tidak peka se-Jepang itu, Shinichi Kudo.

"Kau sakit? Apa perlu kau kuantar ke UKS? Ran pasti tidak.." omongannya terpotong oleh Shiho yang menatapnya tajam. "Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu kau antar ke UKS. Jadi Ran tidak perlu cemas kepada kekasihnya." Ada nada yang tidak biasa dari partnernya itu.

Dingin. Terlalu dingin.

"Tapi kau kenapa? Aku kan mau cerita. Oke, kalau begitu dengarkan ya. Jadi semalam aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara aku sedang memikirkan seorang wanita, seperti yang kau katakan di kertas itu. Ya, dia.. Ran." Ucap Shinichi panjang lebar dan berhenti sejenak, tersenyum. Tidak jelas kenapa.

Deg!

Ada hantaman gaib yang tidak terlihat namun sakitnya nyata di dada Shiho. _'Ternyata, firasatku benar. Wanita itu. Gadis yang bernama Ran lah yang memenui kepalanya malam itu.. bukan aku.' _Kecewa berat? Pasti. Dan dirinya juga sudah terbiasa setiap hari dengan 'makan' cerita cinta mereka berdua lewat mulut embernya Kudo.

"Lalu, tiba-tiba aku mendapat telefon darinya! Tebak Haibara kapan?" nadanya terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Shiho hampir tidak terdengar. "Hayolah Haibara, kau ini kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Shinichi sudah sangat sebal sekarang. Partnernya itu sudah terlau bebal untuk diajak bicara lebih lanjut.

Tidak tahan dengan kelakuan anehnya pagi itu, Shinichi segera menyeretnya paksa keluar kelas. Itu membuat anak-anak disekitarnya menatap mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Bisa-bisanya di pagi yang cukup cerah ini ada pertengkaran.

"Kau ini maunya apa sih Kudo-kun?" Shiho menghentakkan tangannya dengan paksa. Tapi tertahan, tenaga laki-laki tinggi ini ternyata cukup kuat, "Membawamu ke taman belakang sekolah." dengan masih tangannya menggenggam lengan Shiho agak kencang. "Aku tidak berminat kesana berdua denganmu. Apa aku tidak cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik tadi?" sahutnya geram. "Sedikit. Tapi ketika ku tanya, kau malah bilang tidak tahu. Berarti sama saja kau tidak menyimaknya." Kali ini Shinichi telah berhasil menyeretnya keluar kelas.

Tepat pada saat itu, Ran dan Sonoko sudah ada di depan pintu kelas. Tatapan heran bercampur aduk dengan rasa cemburu yang menjalar di dalam hati gadis itu, Ran. Saat Shinichi berbalik, dengan tangannya yang masih tetap seperti tadi.. Ran menahannya.

"Shinichi, kau sedang ada urusan apa dengan Shiho?" Ran menengok sedikit ke belakang tubuh Shinichi yang sudah cukup besar rupanya. "Maaf Ran, ini urusanku dengannya. Dan maaf tadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu untuk pergi sekolah bersama. Ibu dan ayahku baru saja pulang tadi jam 6, jadi aku diantar mereka kesini." Katanya panjang lebar. Shiho hanya memasang tampang datar seperti, aku-sudah-tahu-itu-bodoh. Soalnya, tadi pagi memang ada suara mobil datang di rumah detektif kurang ajar itu.

"Penting sekali ya, sampai-sampai harus pegangan tangan seperti itu," Ran sedikit menekankan pada kata pegangan tangan. Sonoko yang dari tadi hanya diam sebenarnya sedang menahan amarahnya. Jika sampai satu atau dua patah kata keluar dari mulutnya, habis riwayat anak baru itu ditangannya.

"Biasa saja Ran, hanya kasus kecil. Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Biarkan saja mereka urus urusan penting itu. Kita masuk ke kelas saja yuk!" sahut Sonoko kemudian, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan tidak tega melihat sahabatnya itu sedih karena melihat pacarnya itu direbut oleh anak baru jadi-jadian itu. Lalu, segera menggandeng tangan Ran untuk masuk saja daripada bisa lanjut urusannya.

"Baiklah.. mungkin akunya saja ya yang berlebihan. Aku dan Sonoko akan masuk. Kalian bersenang-senanglah." Kata Ran ramah."Tapi awas kau Shinichi, jika kau macam-macam dengan dia dan lupa denganku," tambahnya tepat seperti bisikan di telinga Shinichi. "Iya Ran, kau tahu aku tidak akan seperti itu." Kali ini mereka saling memandang sejenak dan tersenyum singkat. Sampai ada suara yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ehm, err.. bisakah aku masuk kelas sekarang Kudo-kun? Kalian sudah cukup mesra kok, aku bisa pastikan itu.. Ya?" sepertinya tatapan Shiho sudah memelas seperti anak kucing yang meminta susu pada ibunya. Akhirnya Ran dan Sonoko masuk ke kelas, namun sepertinya Shiho tahu jika si Sonoko brengsek itu menatapnya intens, seperti awas-jika-kau-berani-mengusik-sahabatku-dan-pacarnya.

Shinichi tersadar dengan suara itu dan di tatapnya Shiho. "Siapa bilang kau akan ku izinkan masuk, huh? Kau akan tetap ku bawa ke taman belakang sekolah," sungguh ya tuhan, andai saja dia bukan orang yang aku sayang, akan ku kubur dia hidup-hidup sekarang juga. "Kau sangat menyebalkan," gumam Shiho dengan sarkatis_nya_. Sang detektif-yang-pernah-mengecil-itu pun hanya tertawa puas. Dasar maniak gila dan tidak berotak sama sekali.

Saat di taman belakang sekolah.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Mr. Kudo?" ketus Shiho yang akhirnya tangannya dilepas juga oleh Shinichi. "Tujuanku kesini adalah untuk menceritakan kembali kapan Ran menelfonku, yaa itu tepat saat aku menutup jendelaku. Bukankah itu bagus?" Shinichi cuma bisa memberikan senyum manisnya yang agak sedikit dipaksakan. Dia tahu, Shiho pasti tidak akan menanggapinya.

"Penting sekali sampai-sampai harus privasi seperti ini. Baguslah jika hanya itu, apa sekarang kau sudah puas?" Tanya Shiho.

"Sepertinya sudah, hehe." Bocah dungu ini, apakah tidak pernah sekali pun peka terhadap perasaan orang lain? Tidakkah ia tahu, jika aku tidak suka kau berbicara tentang wanitanya itu? Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah di depannya sekarang juga. Jika itu hal yang wajar.

"Nah, Haibara. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang membuat _mood_-mu menjadi buruk pagi ini. Cerita dong jangan diam saja, siapa tahu aku akan membantumu." Akhirnya Shinichi duduk di bangku taman itu dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Kau itu ingin tahu sekali ya? Memang sih tugas detektif itu untuk mengungkap suatu perkara, tapi kau serius ingin tahu?" Shiho yang tadinya masih berdiri sedikit jauh dari bangku taman itu, akhirnya ikut duduk juga di sebelah Shinichi.

"Baiklah, ini dia." Shiho menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar pagi itu dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada orang yang membuatmu merasa seperti.. hidup kembali?" Shiho menoleh pada orang disebelahnya. Yang ditatap kini hanya menatapnya dengan serius dan kedua alis orang itu sedikit terangkat. Belum berani membuka suara karena sepertinya cerita itu masih berlanjut.

"Jika belum, bersyukurlah. Karena jika iya.. akulah orangnya. Aku sebenarnya belum menyadari apa maksud dari perasaan ini," Shiho menutup matanya sebentar sambil mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi rileks dari sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya Haibara, aku.. sudah pernah. Maksudku, dengan Ran. Dia yang membuatku serasa hidup kembali. Sama seperti yang kau katakan barusan." Ucap Shinichi membuka mulutnya. Shiho membuka matanya dan menatap detektif itu dengan pandangan datar, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Tuhan, kau lucu sekali Kudo-kun. Aku seharusnya tahu jika Ran lah orangnya. Maafkan aku ya. Tapi lebih tepatnya, adakah orang yang benar-benar tahu dirimu bahkan kau sendiri pun tidak tahu jika yang dia tahu tentang sifatmu itu ada pada dirimu?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Shinichi terdiam sebentar. Ia yakin, jika Ran lah orang yang tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirinya bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya saat itu. Sepertinya ada seseorang lagi yang tahu betul tentang dirinya. Dan dia siapa ya? Otaknya tidak bekerja cepat pada hal-hal rumit seperti ini.

"Jadi.. apakah ada?" Shiho menoleh ke arah Shinichi, mencoba membaca air muka Shinichi yang berubah menjadi sedikit aneh. Dilihatnya kelopak mata orang yang paling dia sayangi itu terpejam sesaat. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memijit daerah di sekitar alisnya itu. Dan sedetik kemudian ia malah bangkit dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Shiho yang masih heran dengan kelakuan detektif aneh itu.

* * *

_Bersambung.._

Gimana gimana? Kehancuran akan cerita ini makin merajalela, aku harap kalian masih sabar menunggu dan membaca cerita ini hingga chapter selanjutnya tiba. Akan aku usahakan cepat, tepat dan akurat.

Jangan lupa untuk REVIEWnya ya semua! loving you guys, always and _bye_!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up ladies... updatenya sekaligus sama chapter 5 loh! wohohooo.. I hope you enjoy and engga bosen baca fic aneh ini.

Warning : sudah di chapter selanjutnya. segala kegumohan telah penulis pikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian-kalian membaca fic aneh abal dibawah ini. segera close dan baca fic-fic segar lainnya

Enjoy! :)x

* * *

Chapter 4 - That Feeling

Saat ini Shinichi tengah duduk bersandar di dekat jendela kamarnya. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit sore jingga yang sudah hampir berubah menjadi gelap. Dia masih bingung dengan kata-kata Shiho tadi pagi ketika mereka ada di taman sekolah. Rasanya aneh jika mengingatnya kembali. Segera dia bangkit dan mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur dan duduk kembali seperti tadi dan kini, pikirannya sudah 'kembali'.

Shinichi akhirnya sadar jika orang itu adalah Shiho. Untung saja kini dia sudah di rumah. Terkadang otak kesayangannya itu bisa menyelamatkannya juga. Bayangkan jika Shiho melihat pipinya yang kini sudah menjadi merah semerah tomat segar. Bayangan-bayangan _flashback _saat Shiho dan dirinya berada di tubuh kecil mereka serasa diputar otomatis oleh otaknya. Dia yang takut karena merasa dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tubuhnya tiba-tiba bisa menyusut sekecil itu dan harus bersekolah sd lagi akhirnya sudah tidak takut lagi karena ada Haibara. Dialah yang dengan setia membuatkannya obat penawar yang seharusnya tidak dibuat itu.

Membantunya saat ia dalam masalah.

Saat dalam pengejaran organisasi hitam ia dengan rela menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan demi menyelamatkannya dari hitungan maut pistol. Dan dia harus dirawat selama sebulan hingga akhirnya benar-benar sembuh dan bisa bersekolah dengannya hingga detik ini. Seharusnya ia sadar dari dulu jika Shiho itu baik padanya. Tapi.. bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Ran saat ini?

_Well, _datar.

Sepertinya biasa saja, lain halnya dengan dulu. Perasaan menggebu-gebunya hadir jika ada Ran di dekatnya. Bahkan disaat tubuhnya belum mengecil pun, dia bisa dengan mudah menebak jika Ran lah takdirnya. Tapi sekarang, perasaan itu mulai sedikit.. ya sedikit sekali seperti seujung kuku, menghilang perlahan-lahan. Namun, perasaan yang kini mulai hadir terhadap Shiho juga masih belum kuat. Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan bertahan.

Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk segera beristirahat. Shinichi sepertinya belum mampu untuk memulai perdebatan aneh yang mulai melanda dirinya itu. '_Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur, mungkin besok aku akan bisa memulai untuk memikirkannya menjadi lebih rasional.' _katanya mantap dan segera beranjak ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman lalu semenit kemudian, dia sudah terlelap.

.

Hari ini rasanya sepi sekali. Haibara sepertinya tidak masuk, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya perempuan penggila lab itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan penemuan barunya _lagi_. Sudah berapa macam karya yang dihasilkan anak itu sampai-sampai Shinichi bisa menyebutnya sebagai maha karya yang sangat agung. Bagaimana tidak, perempuan itu tak henti-hentinya bekerja hingga larut malam hanya untuk membuat percobaan aneh yang jelas akan kemujarabannya itu, tapi setidaknya luangkan seperempat jam saja untuk istirahat.

Dilihatnya Ran dan Sonoko yang sedang bergosip di depannya. Apakah perempuan, tidak bisa diam ketika mendengar hal baru yang belum masuk akal untuk dibicarakan? Aneh memang, satu perbedaan antara Ran dengan Shiho. Ran suka bergosip, sedangkan Shiho tidak. Satu poin untuk Shiho.

Tiba-tiba Ran menoleh kebelakang dan dilihat dari tatapannya sih, seperti ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan. "Shinichi, kau tahu tidak kenapa Shiho tidak masuk?" Tanya Ran dengan gayanya yang sedikit dilebih-lebihkan. Shinichi langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih serius. Dan sepertinya ini akan menarik. "Tidak tahu, memang ada apa dengannya?" ucap Shinichi. Kali ini Sonoko yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Kau tahu, Miyano sedang sakit dirumahnya. Mungkin ini akibat dari ulahnya yang sudah di luar kendali itu pada Ran." sindir Sonoko.

"Sakit? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku akan menjenguknya sekarang juga." Shinichi megambil tas lalu jaketnya dan segera beranjak menuju pintu kelasnya tapi kemudian ditahan oleh tangan Ran. "Coba saja kau kalau berani untuk menjenguknya. Aku akan segera memperlakukannya lebih kejam dari yang sebelumnya."

Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata orang yang berbiacara seperti itu adalah pacarnya sendiri, Ran. Orang yang selama ini telah dipercayainya telah berubah menjadi monster yang sangat menakutkan. Agak sedikit tersentak, Shinichi berbalik dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu? Kau telah melukainya?" kini Shinichi menatap Ran tajam. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan-tatapan ingin tahu dari semua mata yang kini tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Yah, begitulah Shinichi. Aku telah lama menantikan ini. Aku sebenarnya.. sudah lama berhubungan dengan salah satu kapten dari tim inti sekolah yang akan menjadi lawanmu nanti. Jujur saja, aku masih mencintaimu sebelumnya tapi ketika kau kembali bersekolah disini dan membawa perempuan brengsek itu, aku sudah mulai muak denganmu. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti rasanya menunggu selama itu." Air mata Ran mulai turun dengan deras melewati pipinya yang sudah sangat merah menahan emosi.

"Tapi kau bilang, kau akan setia menungguku hingga aku datang. Apa waktu itu kau sedang mengigau?" Shinichi menatap perempuan itu lekat-lekat. Matanya kini sudah tersirat kemarahan yang begitu besar. Rasanya ingin sekali ia tonjok muka orang itu sekarang, tapi sayangnya orang itu adalah perempuan yang notabenenya harus dilindungi.

"_That was bullshit! _Apa kau masih percaya dengan kata-kata manisku itu, hah? Dasar laki-laki bodoh! Percuma saja kau menjadi detektif tapi tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku yang sudah lama kosong akan kepergianmu. Kau itu hanya sampah yang sudah tidak bisa di daur ulang kembali di hatiku sekarang. Apa kau puas setelah menyakiti perasaanku Shinichi?" suara Ran terdengar memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Tapi tidak untuk Shinichi.

Shinichi mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya hingga ia merasa kuku-kukunya sudah menancap tepat pada kulitnya. Tapi tetap menatap perempuan monster itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Shinichi menghirup udara disekitarnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Atmosfer disini rasanya terasa begitu sesak. Terlebih-lebih dadanya.

"Aku kecewa Ran, benar-benar kecewa. Ku kira kau gadisku yang sangat spesial, sahabat kecilku yang manis dan mengerti diriku sepenuhnya. Tapi kini, yang ada dihadapanku hanyalah seseorang yang telah menghancurkan kepercayaan itu. Apa kau tahu jika aku dan Miyano nyaris mati demi menyelamatkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah?" Shinichi bergerak maju dan memegang bahu Ran sambil menatap mata perempuan itu yang sudah sayu serta kepedihan terlihat sangat jelas disana.

Ran agak sedikit kaget, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur kebelakang. Kini ia menatap mata cokelat Shinichi dan membacanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan dan keraguan yang sempat terlintas di mata pemuda yang masih dicintainya itu.

"Apa kau tahu, Miyano sempat menyelamatkan aku ketika aku sudah berada di ujung kematian?" Shinichi mengguncang bahu Ran agar ia bisa menunjukkan jika sekarang lah saatnya untuk jujur terhadap semua itu, dan biarlah semua orang tahu itu. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang hanya dikhawatirkannya saat ini adalah.. Shiho.

"Apa kau pernah menanyakan padaku alasan dibalik menghilangnya aku selama itu tanpa tuntutanmu yang menyuruhku untuk kembali dan kembali?" lalu, "Pernahkah kau merasa begitu terlindungi oleh rasa kepercayaanku padamu? Mengapa kau harus memintaku untuk segera kembali jika kau sudah tidak punya rasa kepercayaan itu?" Ran menunduk dan tangisannya terdengar sangat parau.

"Andaikan aku tahu itu Shinichi. Aku pasti tidak akan semerana ini," katanya sambil terbatuk-batuk di sela tangisan pilunya. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Shinichi yang masih ada dibahunya, tapi kemudian dilepas dengan lembut oleh Shinichi.

"Setidaknya kau bisa tanyakan itu Ran. Dan kau sekarang harus tahu seberapa berharganya Shiho bagiku. Karena dia, aku masih bisa hidup."

"Andaikan? Kau masih bilang ini andaikan? Yang benar saja Ran, aku dan Miyano nyaris mati kau masih katakan itu andaikan? Kau egois. Perempuan macam apa kau ini, huh?" Shinichi mengentakkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Ran. Lalu Shinichi segera pergi dari situ dengan meninggalkan Ran yang terduduk lemas dilantai sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Rasanya aneh menjadi semelankonis ini. Biarlah, lupakan Ran. Egois sekali dirinya. Satu poin lagi untuk Shiho. Memang benar, ada banyak orang yang tahu dirimu sampai-sampai mereka memujamu. Tapi hanya ada satu. Ya, hanya satu yang benar-benar mengenali dirimu hingga dirimu pun tidak tahu jika suatu hal itu ada padamu. Tidak perlu yang muluk-muluk, jika sahabat masa kecil pun bisa mematahkannya. Orang yang baru kau kenal pun bisa jadi langsung tahu dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Dan dia adalah Shiho.

"Aku akan ke rumahnya dan menjenguknya. Tapi sebelum itu akan aku belikan dia beberapa buah segar." Kata Shinichi yang entah kenapa perasaan senang menyelimuti dirinya.

.

"Aku tahu, bahwa takdir tidak selamanya jujur pada orang-orang yang ingin sekali membongkar kenyataan dibalik itu semua. Aku malah, memperburuknya." Air mata Shiho yang sudah lama ia tidak gunakan kecuali untuk waktu itu, pecah juga.

Kini ia berada di dalam kamarnya yang rapi. Dinding-dinding berwarna putih telah memenuhi ruangan itu dengan sempurna. Tempat tidurnya yang bisa dibilang minimalis tergeletak manis dengan tambahan seprai motif zig-zag daun hijau segar.

"Aku seharusnya tahu jika Ran sudah ditakdirkan dengan Shinichi. Bukan aku. Kenapa aku bisa mencintainya separah ini? Padahal nanti ujung-ujungnya hanya menyakitkan. Aku rasa.. aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan perasaan jatuh cintaku ini terhadapmu." Ucap Shiho lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Tangisannya sama sekali tidak terdengar, padahal kau tahu jika hatinya yang rapuh itu sebenarnya sudah dalam titik yang bisa dibilang lemah. Hanya detakan jam di kamar itulah yang mengiringi tangisan diamnya. Kemudian ia megangkat kepalanya melihat jam putih susu miliknya itu dan menunjukkan sudah pukul 10. Ia baru sadar ternyata sekarang sudah hampir jam makan siang.

Berarti posisinya sekarang, yang sedang duduk tersandar di pojok kamarnya itu sudah ia lakukan seharian penuh dan itu nyaris tanpa memejamkan mata. Yah, tentu saja akibat kecelakaan kemarin sore yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya.

.

Shinichi sudah _fix _bolos sekolah hari ini. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli resiko apa yang harus ia tanggung nanti. Terserah saja, yang penting tujuan utamanya hari ini adalah menjenguk Shiho Miyano ke rumahnya.

Berbekal beberapa buah segar yang sudah ia beli, Shinichi melangkah dengan riang dan mantap menuju rumah Shiho yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Shiho, ia tiba-tiba saja bingung. Entah kenapa, biasanya ia biasa saja datang ke rumah Shiho. Tapi sekarang, kok sedikit berbeda?

Akhirnya ia segera menepis perasaan aneh itu dan segera mengetuk pintu yang sejajar dengan matanya itu sebanyak 3 kali. Tapi sepertinya dirumah ini tidak ada orang. Apa benar Shiho tidak masuk karena sakit? Atau jangan-jangan..

* * *

_Bersambung.. _

kita ke review, mari-mari *kayak banyak aja wkwk* gapapa yg penting ada..

Noe JhoLavender : terima kasih yaa.. kamu baik sekali menunggu chapter ini keluar. haha ini lanjutannya ya ;)x

ultimatestar : beneran seru? wuaah jadi terharu wkwkw, oke maap btw terima kasih ya reviewnya. ini lanjutannyoo ;)x

quedietta05 : ini dia sudah di update.. terima kasih ya :)x

apikachudoodoll : sip sip, lihat di chapter 5 bagian dua nanti yaa kawan. terima kasih :)x

alihitori7 : terima kasih.. ini dia lanjutannya :)x

Gimana? masih penasaran? yuk lanjut ke chapter sebelah.. tapi REVIEWnya dulu dooooong.. hayolah...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling banyak wordsnya. terus, disini adegannya full Shinichi Shiho. jadi.. resapilah dengan baik. dan JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW yaaaaaaa! REVIEW kalian lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini. *moduson* okee.. sorry for typo(s).

Enjoy! :)x

* * *

Chapter 5, bagian pertama – Our Moment.

'_Biarkan cinta yang menuntunmu menuju ke sisi yang dimana kau sebut itu gila. Lepaskan perasaan terbelenggumu itu bersamanya. Jangan biarkan kesenangan lain mengusik sisi gila itu dengan keraguan. Tinggalkan apa yang harus ditinggalkan. Mulailah beranikan diri membenahi kepingan hati itu dengannya.' _

_-A- _

.

.

Tanpa sadar tangannya memegang kenop pintu dan menekannya kebawah dan _well, _ini tidak terkunci sama sekali. Segera ia melangkah masuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Sekali-kali ia ingin mengagetkan sang empunya rumah ini. Tapi sebelum itu Shinichi rasanya mendengar suara seorang perempuan di sudut kamar lantai dua rumah itu. Sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin jika itu pasti Shiho.

Kakinya kemudian ia tuntun menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Semakin ia melangkah naik, semakin jelas pula ia dapat mendengar suara Shiho yang sedikit agak tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Aku harus bisa melupakan perasaan membunuh ini. Harus bisa. Walaupun dengan resiko kesakitan yang luar biasa namun itu tetap harus dilakukan. Maafkan aku Ran, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku lebih lama lagi. Aku.. sebenarnya… men.. mencintai Shinichi."

_Kreet.. _

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan seseorang yang masih dengan posisi tangan kanannya memegang kenop pintu kamar itu dan tangan kirinya lagi membawa kantung plastik putih transparan yang meperlihatkan buah-buah segar di dalamnya.

Shinichi Kudo. Dia sudah mendengar semua itu. Sudah cukup baginya untuk menjadi orang yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Kini, suhu di ruangan ini menurun drastis. Udara dingin tiba-tiba saja membalut kedua remaja itu dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Hingga salah satu dari keduanya membuka mulut.

"Kudo? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Cepat keluar!" nada Shiho terdengar sangat mengerikan sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Shinichi. Shiho takut jika omongannya tadi terdengar oleh Shinichi, dan jika itu benar habislah riwayat harga dirinya saat itu juga. Beharap lantai di kamarnya ini segera menelannya bulat-bulat.

Mata Shinichi masih tetap terpaku pada keadaan Shiho yang sekarang sangat mengerikan. Baju sekolah hari kemarin masih ia kenakan hingga pagi ini, rambut pirang stoberinya berantakan, lututnya lecet-lecet dan bahkan mata kakinya yang berdarah itu sama sekali belum dibalut perban agar tidak terinfeksi.

"Apa yang kau lihat bung? Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bagiku bahkan untuk besok. Aku telah memperburuk takdir dengan melukai banyak orang. Termasuk kau dan.. Mouri," katanya sambil berdiri perlahan-lahan dengan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan agar ia mampu menopang tubuhnya yang ia rasakan sangat berat itu.

Matanya menatap Shinichi dengan nanar. Rasa sakit pada mata kakinya membuat ia harus meringis perlahan saat tubuhnya sudah bediri tegak. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang mulai sedkit pusing. Ia kaget, sekaligus bingung. Sejak kapan laki-laki bodoh itu tiba disini.

"Apa.. kau mendengar ucapanku tadi? Tolong jangan kau hiraukan ucapan bodoh itu. Tadi itu.. aku hanya sedang mengigau saja," ucap Shiho yang merasa sedikit canggung dengan suasana ini. Entah kenapa, detektif dari timur itu malah diam saja seperti patung. Hal ini semakin membuatnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi berjalan mendekat ke arah Shiho. Belanjaan yang dibawanya sudah ia jatuhkan ke lantai kamar itu. Dengan tas yang masih ada di punggungnya, Shinichi segera merengkuh gadis itu kedalam dekapannya.

Pikiran pertama yang ada di benak Shiho adalah nyaman.

Benar-benar nyaman.

Rasanya beban yang ia pikul selama ini menguap begitu saja ke udara. Kedua tangan Shinichi terkait erat di pinggang Shiho. Mau tidak mau hal yang sama juga dilakukan Shiho, walaupun ada beberapa keraguan yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ada sekitar 2 menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Shinichi melonggarkan pelukannya dan memegang pipi Shiho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu, kebohongan yang sudah lama tertimbun di hatimu kini sudah berhasil kau lontarkan melalui bibir mungilmu ini," telunjuk kanan Shinichi merambat pelan menuju bibir tipis merah muda milik gadis itu. Sensasi aneh yang menjalar di tubuh Shiho semakin jelas dan liar. Inikah rasanya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia ahkhirnya bisa diperhatikan oleh orang yang paling disayang olehnya?

Shiho tersenyum lega, sangat cantik. "Maafkan aku jika kau menjadi terluka seperti ini Haibara. Aku.. salah mengenai orang yang paling mengerti diriku sepenuhnya. Aku.. terlambat menyadari jika ada kau di dunia ini yang dapat mengerti seluruh sudut hidupku." Mata mereka bertemu dalam kedamaian yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika kau bisa memiliki mata seindah ini," tambahnya diiringi dengan senyuman paling menawan yang belum pernah Shiho liat sebelumnya. Kemudian, kedua ibu jari Shinichi membelai lembut pipi Shiho. Tangan kanan Shiho menggenggam satu tangan Shinichi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika sampai aku kehilangan dirimu, huh?" Shinichi semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kini Shiho membuka mulutnya, "Mencariku?" alis mata Shiho terangkat sebelah.

"Tidak. Aku akan segera memburumu kemanapun, hingga kau keluar dan menyerah." Kedua lengan Shinichi sudah tidak berada di pipinya melainkan di pinggang ramping gadis itu. "Kau gila, Kudo-kun," cibir Shiho pelan.

"Terserah. Yang penting sekarang adalah membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Tidakkah kau bertanya padaku mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dan yakin jika kaulah gadis yang menjadi takdirku, err.. Shiho?" dan,

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Shinichi memanggil dirinya dengan nama depannya! _Damn, this is heaven. I'm death now and my lovely God put my crazy soul in his heaven. Please don't take the time until he said.. I love you._ Pikiran liar itu sudah mempengaruhi otak realistisnya.

Senyum Shiho merekah sudah sejadi-jadinya. "Jadi, apa?" Shinichi kemudian menggenggam tangan Shiho dan segera menuntunnya ke halaman depan rumah gadis itu. Jantung mereka sekarang berdetak dengan melebihi batas wajar detak jantung orang normal. Darah yang dipompa oleh jantung mereka serasa tumpah begitu deras dan cepat.

.

Ketika sudah sampai di halaman Shiho yang bisa dibilang lumayan luas itu, Shinichi langsung duduk dan menarik lengan Shiho untuk duduk juga di sampingnya. Jika besok adalah hari terakhir dia hidup, ia mau menukar waktu-waktunya bersama Ran dulu untuk bisa seperti ini selamanya -bersama gadis ini.

Tidak ada suara selain suara jangkrik dan angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi disekitar mereka. Seakan malam turut serta membangun suasana damai yang menyelimuti mereka. Mungkin di keheningan inilah mereka dapat mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai.

Shinichi dan Shiho, disuguhi dengan hamparan rumput hijau segar yang ditambah dengan paparan cahaya rembulan purnama dan milyaran bintang yang menghiasi langit malam itu dengan sempurna. Shinichi mengakui, matanya tidak bisa diam untuk tidak menoleh ke Shiho. Dilihatnya gadis itu yang nampak begitu.. indah dan cantik. _Thank's God, for your gift tonight. You sent me an angel. Her eyes so heavenly. I love 'em. And wait.. there's a ring above her head_ _and it's like shines so bright in the moonlight. How did she get here? I think my crazy mind is going to bad.  
_pikir Shinichi.

"Kau tahu Kudo-kun, aku belum pernah melihat bintang sebanyak ini secara langsung. Maksudku, aku.. hanya sebatas memandangnya bukan menatapnya tepat di kilauannya." Shiho tesenyum dengan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sangat manis. Belum pernah Shinichi melihatnya.

Shinichi benar-benar _stuck in her eyes._ Dan sepertinya omongan Shiho tak ditanggapi olehnya. Shinichi senyum-senyum sendiri seperti kerasukan sesuatu hingga akhirnya lamunannya buyar karena tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencubit lengannya dengan keras.

"_Shit! What the hell you doing?" _Shinichi menatap tajam pada orang yang sedang ditatapnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Wah wah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan orang mesum?" Shiho mulai lagi dengan nada sarkatisnya. Dilihatnya orang itu sedikit marah. "Aku tidak mesum. Kau yang mengada-ngada. Aku kan hanya menatapmu, apa itu salah?" Tanya Shinichi yang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Jelas itu salah, kau menatapku seperti mau menerkamku. Dan orang bisa saja kan berspekulasi macam-macam dengan tatapan itu?" Shiho melipat kedua tangannya seraya melirik detektif konyol itu sesaat.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu Shiho." Posisi duduk Shinichi kini berubah menjadi lebih santai. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menengok dan mendapati Shiho yang masih sedikit merajuk. "Hei.. hei, jangan seperti itulah Shiho. Kecantikanmu akan memudar perlahan-lahan. Hentikan atau kucium kau nanti," katanya sembari menelusuri wajah Shiho.

Mau tidak mau Shiho tersenyum. Apa lagi yang ada di otak orang ini, huh? Dasar tidak waras, pikir Shiho. "Makanya cepat hentikan tatapan mesummu itu, Kudo-kun." Perintah itu hanya mendapat anggukan yang sedikit menyebalkan bagi Shiho.

Shiho mendengus. Kini Shinichi kembali menoleh dan menatapnya _lagi. _"Kau itu harus berapa kali aku katakana hentikan tatapan.." sepertinya Shinichi tidak mau mendengar perkataan Shiho lebih lanjut karena sebuah ciuman singkat telah mendarat di bibir Shiho.

"Sudah cukup aku membuatmu menangis dalam diam, Shiho. Sudah cukup. Aku ingin membayarnya untuk semua itu. Kau.. harus sepenuhnya milikku. Tidak boleh yang lain," Shinichi mengusap sisa-sisa air mata Shiho dengan ibu jari lentiknya.

Shiho terpana mendengar kata-kata itu. Benar-benar terpana hingga dia sampai tidak sadar air matanya kembali turun. Bukan, bukan air mata kesedihan. Air mata ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan yang telah terenggut oleh kekejaman takdir masa lalu. Masa depannya kini sudah jelas menatapnya secara langsung.

Mata biru, sebiru lautan tenang yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya bulan. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan terlihat begitu keren sedekat ini. Alisnya yang rapi, bulu matanya yang lebat namun lentik, hidung mancung tegasnya.. serta, ah. Kau harus terbangun secepatnya dari mimpi paling indah ini Shiho. Sebelum kau menyadari jika bibir detektif itu begitu menggoda.

Sadar akan lamunannya, Shiho tersenyum sekali lagi. "Maaf karena keegoisanku yang telah membuatmu menjadi berpaling dari Ran. Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku," Shiho sadar sepenuhnya jika ia sebenarnya adalah perusak hubungan orang lain.

Tapi apa boleh buat jika takdir sudah menunjukkan bukti keagungannya? Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghindar dari itu. Bahkan semut sekalipun. Ia juga yakin jika ia sangaaaaat mencintai Shinichi. Dan tidak perlu ditebak lagi, Shinichi juga yakin sekali jika Shiho adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"_So, would you be my girlfriend for now and forever.. Shiho?" _tiba-tiba saja Shinichi berdiri dan membantu Shiho untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Posisinya sekarang adalah tepat di belakang mereka jika kita melihat mereka dari depan akan nampak bulan purnama itu menjadi latar sekaligus saksi bisu akan kekuatan cinta mereka.

Shiho mengatupkan mulutnya dengan tangan kananya. Ekspersinya sekarang berubah menjadi sangat bahagia. Lalu ia berkata, tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, "_Yes Kudo-kun! Yes!"_ saat itu Shiho merasa dirinya melayang seketika namun memang benar kedua kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah karena badannya telah diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara oleh Shinichi hingga terasa udara disekitarnya habis.

"_Well, this is amazing! I love you Shiho." _Akhirnya.. kata-kata itu terucap juga dari mulut Shinichi, orang yang paling disayanginya melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Tuhan, kau boleh ambil waktunya sekarang. Batin Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"_I love you too.. Shinichi," _Shinichi tak mampu menyembunyikan _euphoria_ kebahagiaan yang telah memuncak di dirinya itu. Sehingga ia kemudian _spin her around with softly. _Tawa mereka segera menyembur kemana-mana.

Takdir. Telah menyatukan sisi-sisi kegilaan mereka hingga detik ini. Semuanya kembali lagi pada yang namanya takdir. Kau bisa menentukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, tapi ingatlah selalu jika takdir akan mempermainkanmu hingga ke titik dimana kau akan merasa tidak berguna sama sekali dan akan membuatmu putus asa, namun tak kenal lelah untuk mencobanya lagi di kemudian hari. Sampai akhirnya.. kau dapat menemukan arti lain dibalik cara takdir mempermainkamu.

Takdir seolah menuliskan jika kedua insan muda itu akan bahagia selama-lamanya. Dan mungkin.. belum berakhir.

* * *

_Bersambung.. _

Penasaran kaga nih sama bagian duanya? Hayoo jujur… kalo masih setia sama cerita ini dan masih rela meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic aneh ini, boleh dong minta REVIEWnyaa. Kan engga bayar sama sekali. Gratis cuy, tinggal ketik komentar di kolom review apa yang susah seh? Wkwkw, becanda kok. Terserah kalian aja. Tapi aku berharap banget komentar kalian sama chapter ini.

see ya! love you so much guys and _bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

'_Love will always find a way'_

_-Sleeping Beauty- _

.

.

.

Chapter 5, bagian dua – End of Love.

Shiho membuka matanya. Sinar lampu yang sedikit meremang itu seakan-akan menusuk kedua bola matanya yang masih susah untuk dibuka. Dilihatnya dinding warna putih menghiasi ruangan ini. Hening dan tenang.

Tangannya menyentuh benda lembut dan tebal. Ini seperti selimut, dan kepalanya terasa empuk sekali. Dilihatnya lebih teliti ruangan itu dari sudut ke sudut.

Tabel unsur ukuran sedang terekat erat di dinding dekat meja belajar, lemari cokelat berkaca , baju-baju yang tergantung rapi di gantungan dekat pintu ruangan itu, dan ada foto dirinya dengan Shinichi yang diambil saat mereka sedang jalan-jalan ke Tropical Land.

Ruangan ini.. seperti, kamarnya. Ya, kamarnya. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini. Bukankah dirinya sedang berada di halaman depan rumahnya bersama Shinichi? Pikir Shiho mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali momen bahagianya itu.

Matanya kembali menelusuri ruangan–kamarnya itu. Dilihatnya punggung seseorang yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela dengan kedua tangan orang itu saling terkait ke belakang.

Laki-laki. Dan terlihat sangat familiar sekali. Kata Shiho dalam hati. Dia pun mencoba untuk duduk tapi rasa sakit yang sungguh luar biasa di kedua mata kakinya itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"_Shit! _Ini sakit sekali," katanya nyaris berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk duduk akhirnya ia berhasil duduk menyender pada dinding putih itu.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," Shiho mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati siapa pemilik suara sebaik itu. Shiho terkejut, orang ini.. mengapa bisa di kamarnya?

Dan tunggu.. jika dia merasa seharusnya Shinichi bersamanya di halaman depan rumahnya malam ini, mengapa ia harus berada di kasurnya dan bukankah di luar sana Shinichi telah menyatakan bahwa Shiho sudah resmi menjadi miliknya?

_Well, _ini aneh. Dan sepertinya Shiho hanya bermimpi. Dia tertawa pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Err.. Kudo-kun?" suaranya serak, tampangnya nyaris tak bermimik. Ia masih sangat kaget dengan mimpi itu. Ternyata dalam keadaan seperti ini, takdir masih bisa memainkannya dengan lihai.

"Dibenakmu pasti kini telah banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan, iya tidak?" ucap Shinichi lembut dan segera mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Shiho.

Shiho hanya diam membisu. Tatapannya masih tersirat keraguan akan kedatangan detektif itu ke rumahnya malam-malam begini. Shinichi lalu mengambil segelas cokelat panas yang sudah ada dari tadi di atas meja rias di kamar itu.

"Ini untukmu, minumlah." Katanya sembari menyerahkan gelas itu pada Shiho. Shiho mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu mencobanya perlahan.

Shinichi kemudian membuka suara, "Jadi.. aku disini sudah sejak pagi tadi. Asal kau tahu itu, lalu aku kesini karena kudengar dari Sonoko dan.. Ran, bahwa kau sakit." Katanya lalu menatap lurus ke dinding.

"Sejak pagi? Oh, seriuslah sedikit Kudo." Shiho memutar kedua bola matanya, ia melanjutkan, "Itu berarti aku pingsan dari tadi pagi?" katanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki itu.

"_Well, _begitulah adanya." Jawab Shinichi sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Suhu badanmu saat itu tinggi sekali, sampai-sampai aku harus mengganti kain dan airnya beberapa kali. Aku yakin kau demam karena banyak luka memar di badan serta pendarahan yang lumayan di mata kakimu," kata Shinichi lagi.

"Benarkah itu? Yang aku ingat sebelum aku pingsan adalah badanku semuanya seperti mati rasa dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Dan setelah itu pandanganku gelap." Ucap Shiho menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding.

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Shiho dan berkata, "Tapi syukurlah hanya itu. Aku sempat khawatir kau diapa-apakan lebih brutal dari ini oleh kedua orang brengsek itu. Jika sampai nyawamu yang terlibat, aku akan segera menghunusnya dengan permintaan maaf yang tak bisa ku maafkan."

Shiho terdiam. Rasanya itu benar-benar keluar dari dasar hati detektif tak peka itu. Senyumnya mengembang. Tak pernah ia melihat Shinichi sebegitu melindunginya seperti ini.

"Kau tahu Haibara, aku dan.. Ran sudah resmi putus. Hubunganku dan dia sudah kandas hari ini. Setelah sekian lama aku kira hubungan ini special, tapi ternyata.. tidak sama sekali," lanjut Shinichi yang tertawa hambar lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap Shiho sejenak.

Raut wajah Shiho tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat cerah. Seolah sebuah kartu pilihan yang ia ajukan pada takdir diterima dan diwujudkan. Sampai-sampai Shiho tidak sadar jika ia senyum-senyum sendiri kepada gelas yang berisi cokelat panas itu.

"Hei.. kau kenapa senyam-senyum begitu, huh?" suara Shinichi sontak membuat Shiho tersentak ke belakang. Dan untungnya, cokelat panas itu tidak tumpah di selimut kesayangannya.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok, sungguh," Shiho terkesiap, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup ataupun sehabis kaget dan kepergok seperti ini. Ia menaruh cokelat panas itu di meja.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Shinichi kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadap-hadapan dengan Shiho. "Bagaimana apanya?" ujar Shiho dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

Shinichi mengusap telapak tangannya di wajah frustasinya itu. Ia mendengus ke arah Shiho. "Apa kau sekarang tidak mau jujur kepadaku Haibara?" ujarnya yang semakin menambah kecurigaan Shiho terhadapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shiho melipat kakinya dan menatap lelaki itu sejenak.

"Aku telah mendengar semuanya," kata Shinichi.

Shiho salah tingkah sekarang. Benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan oleh bibirnya itu. Ia hanya meremas selimutnya yang lembut itu sembari menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Shinichi lebih lama lagi.

Ingatannya dengan kata-kata sebelum ia pingsan kembali berseliweran di otaknya. Dan itu sudah didengar oleh Shinichi. Jadi, riwayatnya tamat sudah.

Tangan kanan Shinichi mengangkat dagu gadis itu selembut mungkin. Dilihatnya wajah sempurna gadis itu yang jauh lebih indah sedekat ini.

Rambutnya yang pirang dan akan kemerahan seperti warna stroberi jika terkena sinar matahari, mata cokelat madu terangnya yang bulat sempurna, bulu mata hitam lentiknya, hidung mancung manis serta bibir merah muda tipisnya yang siap menggugah.

Seketika membuat jantung Shinichi berdegup tak karuan. Rasanya ia tidak akan sanggup menatap gadis itu lama-lama, karena ia yakin sebelum selesai menatapnya.. dirinya sudah lebih dahulu mencair.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu waktu itu hingga membuat kedua mata kakimu terluka? Kau jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku." Katanya dengan tampang penasaran.

Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipi tirus Shiho. Dirinya tak kuasa menahan rasa senangnya jika Shinichi begitu perhatian padanya.

"Baik-baik, sore itu aku pulang sekolah dan sedang jalan sendiri menuju rumah. Tapi sewaktu aku sedang membetulkan sepatuku dan hendak berdiri, sebuah sepeda motor mengahantam bahuku dengan keras sehingga aku terbanting dengan kedua mata kakiku duluan," jelasnya tanpa berani memandang Shinichi.

Hening sejenak. Shinichi sepertinya tidak mendengarkan penjelasan ilmuwan muda itu. Dan hanyut dalam lamunannya sambil tersenyum menatap gadis itu bercerita.

"Kau melamun apa, bung?" suara Shiho terdengar keras dan itu sengaja ia lakukan untuk menyadarkan lamunan mesum detektif mesum itu.

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Shiho. Shiho hanya mendecakkan lidahnya lalu memutar bola matanya kesal sembari membuka selimut yang menutupi kakinya itu dan terkejut.

"Hei, kau kah yang membalut lukaku?" tangannya masih sibuk mengelus perban putih bersih yang terbalut rapi di kedua mata kakinya itu.

Shinichi ikut-ikutan memandangi mata kaki Shiho dan tertawa, "Ya, dan kau seharusnya berterima kasih dengan itu. Shiho hanya memasang tampang mengerikannya pada Shinichi.

"Dasar pamrih!" Shiho menjitak kepala Shinichi pelan. Tapi akhirnya Shinichi menangkap tangan Shiho dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah lalai menyadari orang sepertimu, Haibara." Shinichi mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih serius.

"Aku sudah termakan rasa suka yang telah lama menyelimuti diriku selama bertahun-tahun. Rasa yang pernah ada di diriku untuk Ran sebenarnya adalah sayang," lanjutnya tetap dengan tatapan matanya yang tulus.

Tenggorokan Shiho tercekat. Bahkan ludahnya tidak bisa turun dan membasahi gersangnya tenggorokan itu. Ditambah dengan mulutnya yang bisu sekarang. Dan lagi, ia belum berani menatap mata detektif bodoh itu.

"Orang yang kini ada di hadapanku lah yang memberikanku arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, bahwa cinta tak akan mudah diraih jika tanpa perasaan yang gila." Shinichi tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau.. tidak sedang membual kan Kudo?" Shiho menyipitkan matanya dan menunduk melihat wajah lelaki itu yang sedikit tertunduk.

"Apa kebualanku terlihat sangat jelas untukmu?" Shinichi malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak, maksudku aku hanya.." bibirnya tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Yang hanya ia rasakan saat itu adalah seseorang telah menciumnya.

Tangan Shinichi menggenggam telapak tangan Shiho seerat mungkin. Bibirnya tak mampu ia kontrol sekarang. Rasa manis stroberi yang ia rasakan di bibir gadis itu seakan membawanya hanyut dalam dunia lain.

Semenit kemudian, perasaan nyaman sekaligus senang mulai menghangat di tubuh mereka masing-masing. Pipi mereka berdua sudah sangat merah semerah bibir mereka.

"Jadi.. apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" detak jantung Shinichi mulai tak karuan. Ia takut penolakan yang dilontarkan Shiho nantinya. Walaupun kemungkinan itu hanya sedikit.

Shiho tersentak mendengarnya. Bahkan matanya nyaris membulat mendengar kata-kata sakral yang keluar dari mulut detektif tak peka itu.

Shiho tersenyum singkat. Rambut pirangnya ia sisipkan ke telinganya dan bertanya, "Atas dasar apa kau mencintaiku Kudo?"

Pertanyaan ini seperti sambaran petir yang datangnya selalu di luar dugaan itu. Shinichi berdiri dan melangkah ke jendela di kamar itu dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Kau itu berbeda. Sungguh berbeda. Aku bahkan sampai tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatku betul-betul mencintaimu," dilihatnya hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun membasahi halaman depan rumah Shiho.

Shinichi lalu kembali memandang Shiho dengan langkahnya yang keren. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan berantakan dan kemudian kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Shiho kini menggantungkan kedua kakinya bebas. Tangannya ia letakkan di antara pahanya. Masih menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Shinichi selanjutnya.

"Jika dulu aku selalu salah tingkah di dekat Ran, itu pasti pertanda bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Namun, kini aku sadar.. aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya perasaanku terhadap Ran hanyalah sebatas ingin melindungi gadis itu karena dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil."

Shiho mengamati lelaki itu dari atas ke bawah. Dan ia baru sadar ternyata Shinichi masih memakai celana sekolahnya walaupun hanya dengan _t-shirt _putih yang melekat di badannya.. ia masih terlihat sempurna.

Shinichi kembali bersuara, "Lalu.. aku bertemu kau dan kita sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama semejak kasus itu selesai. Kau yang dengan sigap membuat antidote itu hingga benar-benar bekerja, kemudian kita tinggal bersebelahan, main bareng dan itu semua kita lakukan hanya berdua."

"Kau tahu? Semakin sering kita bertatap muka, semakin sering perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Apalagi dengan orang yang sudah kau sayang sejak lama." Shiho menghampiri Shinichi.

Walaupun rasa perih di kedua mata kakinya itu muncul. Tapi itu segera digubrisnya. Perlahan, ia memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Aku tahu kau bukan gadis biasa, err.. Shiho. Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah gadis tangguh yang paling berani yang tidak pernah aku temui sebelumya." Tangannya membelai lembut lengan gadis itu dan rasanya nyaman sekali di posisi seperti ini.

Shiho membenamkan sisi wajahnya ke punggung Shinichi sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia senang akhirnya detektif konyol itu bisa memanggilnya Shiho.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu sulit menentukan siapa yang paling berhak ada di posisiku sekarang." Dilihatnya lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya dan memegang pipinya lembut.

Lelaki itu menatap lurus di kedua mata cokelat Shiho. Iris birunya seakan enggan melepas keindahan mata sempurna gadis itu.

"Tidak Shiho. Kau yang terpantas ada di posisi ini. Kau yang seharusnya ada di sisiku selalu. Kau adalah segalanya untukku dan selamanya akan selalu menjadi milikku. Bahkan aku tidak peduli kebahagiaanku diambil jika itu untuk kebahagiaanmu." katanya dengan senyuman yang paling tulus.

Semburat merah tipis kembali nampak di pipi Shiho. "Jadi jawabanku adalah.. iya," sahutnya sedikit tersipu.

"Kau serius?" Shinichi terlonjak kaget. Ia bahkan sampai mengangkat tubuh Shiho ke udara sebentar lalu diturunkannya kembali karena tatapan mengerikan Shiho menyadarinya.

"Kenapa aku harus menerimamu sih, Shinichi?" ucapnya frustasi sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

Shinichi kemudian memeluk Shiho dengan sangat posesif seakan gadis itu adalah benar-benar miliknya. Dan Shiho juga merasa demikian. Setelah itu tawa mereka mulai menggema, memberikan arti bahwa mereka memang pantas untuk bersanding.

"Terima kasih untuk semua, Shinichi," kata Shiho lembut sembari mengecup kening lelaki itu. "Kapan saja untukmu, Shiho." Semburat merah kini nampak di pipi Shinichi dengan senyumannya yang manis.

.

Ran's POV

Berita tentang hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho ternyata bukanlah kabar burung.

Aku. Sudah. Mendengar. Semuanya.

Perempuan brengsek itu telah membuat Shinichiku rela meninggalkanku demi dia. Bahkan Shinichi sudah tidak pernah menyapaku, setidaknya melihat saja sudah cukup untukku.

Aku tahu, aku memiliki banyak persamaan jika aku disejajarkan dengan Shiho. Dia cantik, aku juga. Dia tinggi, aku juga. Dia putih, aku juga. Hidungnya mancung, aku juga.

Tapi.. dia pintar. Jenius dan memiliki aura kecantikan yang dapat memikat siapapun jatuh hati padanya. Itu salah satu kekuranganku.

Aku rasa kepintaran seseorang bukan hanya karena dia sering diam dan membaca buku kan? Ada banyak cara yang membuatmu terlihat pintar. Aku pintar dengan karateku. Dan banyak lelaki yang tergila-gila padaku hingga rasanya aku ingin muntah.

Tapi kenapa bukan Shinichi? Sekali lagi, mengapa bukan dia?

Hancur rasanya membayangkan itu semua. Aku harus merelakannya. Aku harus _move on_ darinya. Aku harus.. aku.. menangis. Entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang aku keluarkan jika mengingat lelaki itu.

Tapi sudahlah, lupakan. Memang tidak mudah melupakan orang yang pernah mengisi hari-harimu dengan kebahagiaan. Namun itu tetap harus dilakukan. Karena, yah.. aku masih sangat mencintainya.

Kubiarkan takdir yang menuntun dia menuju kebahagiaan bersama gadis itu. Walaupun aku sungguh-sungguh tidak rela.

Suatu saat, aku akan membiarkan wanita jalang itu mati.

Mati.

Seperti waktu itu, aku dan Sonokolah yang menabrak bahu Shiho hingga ia jatuh. Rasanya memuaskan sekali bisa membuatnya sedikit merendah dari kami. _Well, _awalnya kami berniat ingin membunuhnya dengan cara menabrak dengan motor.

Tapi sayangnya.. dia masih selamat. Aku bahkan sempat melihatnya dengan susah payah berdiri sendirian. Dengan luka-luka yang lumayan banyak dan mata kaki gadis sial itu berdarah.

Aku sempat tertawa puas, kau sangat bodoh memilih pulang melewati jalan yang jarang dilalui banyak orang. Dan kami tahu itu. Huah, rasanya.. sangat menyenangkan.

Namun, sahabatku masuk penjara gara-gara ketahuan telah menabrak seseorang dengan sengaja.

Apa kau tahu jika sahabatku, Sonoko.. dipenjara?

Ya, dia dipenjara gara-gara gadis pirang stroberi itu. Dasar sial! Polisi menangkapnya atas tuduhan pembunuhan yang telah direncanakan.

Mengapa aku tidak? Kalian meremehkanku kan? Tentu saja saat itu aku sudah pulang duluan lewat jalan itu juga namun masuk ke gang kecil. Aku berhutang padanya karena tidak bisa menolongnya. Aku akan segera membebaskannya.

Maafkan aku Sonoko, tapi pegang janjiku.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, mengapa gadis sialan itu tidak mati saat itu juga sih? Padahal kan hantamannya sangat keras.

Oh, sang malaikat telah menjaga gadis bodoh itu dengan baik. Sungguh beruntung.

Aku mendengus meremehkan. Kesedihanku telah membutakanku. Kecintaanku padanya sudah membuatku ingin menyingkirkan siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

Suatu saat nanti jika Sonoko sudah bebas, ajal sesungguhnya telah siap menjemputmu.. gadis pirang stoberi.

Seringaiku tajam pada foto Shiho dan Shinichi yang tertawa bahagia sambil berpengangan tangan sangat erat saat di Tropical Land.

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Note :

Bagian duanya is up kawan-kawan! Yeay dan ini sekaligus tamat ya. Sudah lama aku menantikan ending cerita ini. Dan akhirnya kesampaian juga, wohohohoo. Maaf ya kalo banyak typo. Maaf kalo ini menjadi chapter 6 yang sebenarnya adalah Chapter 5 bagian 2.

Oke, silahkan berkomentar di kolom REVIEW! Aku sangaaaaaatt mengaharapkan REVIEW kalian semua.

Akhir kata, TERIMA KASIH buat para READERS yang telah membaca ceritaku ini. Yah walaupun REVIEWnya dikit tapi isinya sudah membangun motivasi yang sangat berkesan di hati author malang ini.

Dan.. buat semua REVIEWER yang telah berbaik hati untuk berkomentar, aku ucapin TERIMA KASIH yang sebanyak-banyaknya :) suatu kehormatan bisa mendapat REVIEW dari kalian, terutama coffeelover98, she is the legend for me. thank you so much guys!

And, see ya in the September on new STORY! Have a nice day! _Bye! _lot of love :D


End file.
